


Heroes and Monsters

by TheArchangel254



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adam is the worst, Bandit Clan "Member" Yang, Post V4 AU, Prisoner Blake, Raven is a somewhat better mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangel254/pseuds/TheArchangel254
Summary: "It has been two months since we crossed paths in the town. Two months since I left with him to Mistral; and ten months since that horrible night."Blake has been willingly captured by Adam Taurus in order to keep her friends and family safe. She prays to the gods that she may find her freedom and never have to worry about Adam ever again. Through a mere coincidence, that might happen sooner than she thought.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story like three years ago but it didn't really go anywhere. I figured why not post it and see if more ideas for it come up.

**Blake POV**

It has been two months since we crossed paths in the town; two months since I left with him to Mistral; and ten months since that horrible night.

*** Flashback***

“ _I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love_.” _“_

_"Blake?! Blake, where are you?!”_

_“_ _Starting with her.”_

 _“_ _AHH!”_

_“Huh? GET AWAY FROM HER!”_

_“No… please.”_

_“Why must you hurt me, Blake?”_

I bolted upright in bed. The phantom feeling of Adam’s sword decapitating my shadow clone lingered on my neck. I looked around the room of my new home for two months. It felt like a prison. I was not allowed to leave, at least not without Adam. He had ironically put an electric shock collar on me. Even if I could withstand the pain, it had a tracker so he’d know where I went. The only time it was off was when we went out together, but I had an electric shock belt on because it was ‘less noticeable’.

 _I can’t run._ _I can never run from him again._ I thought sadly. I was pulled from my thoughts when the door to my bedroom was opened. It was the sick bastard that has held me here against my will, Adam Taurus.

“You’re awake,” Adam said. Blue and milky white eyes bore into my skin at my silence. “You know that it’s rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you, my darling.”

I glared at him. He knows I hate it when he calls me that. “I’m not ignoring you. I just have nothing to say to you.”

“You act brave, but I know you’re still afraid Blake. You’ll see things my way soon enough. Get dressed. I have some business to attend to in town.” Adam said leaving. I sighed as I got up. The man is the true definition of a monster. I got dressed, making sure to put on the belt. For now, it’s better to abide by his rules than to fight him. I walked out of my room just as he was covering his eyes. A small part of me hopes that isn't one of my old ribbons he's using.

“Ready to go?” Adam asked me.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I said before walking out the door with him.

Mistral is a beautiful city. I haven’t got a real chance to explore it all due to my current situation, but of what I have seen it’s truly amazing. I looked at Adam, he seems to be quite focused. He doesn’t tell me anything which is probably the smartest thing that he has done, which is unfortunate for me. We head to this bar on the shady side of town. One thing I guess I can be lucky for is that nobody is gonna mess with Adam, thus they’re gonna leave me alone as well. We sat down in the corner of the room and waited.

I look at him. “Who are we meeting?”

“A leader of a bandit clan, Raven Branwen. She says that she wants to discuss some things that may benefit both of us.”

My eyebrows furrowed. _Branwen? Why does that name sound familiar?_ I notice Adam looking at me, trying to figure out what I was thinking. “Adam, why do you cover your eyes when we’re in public?”

“Eyes show too much emotion. Whatever weakness or fear that you may have, they will find it there. I am not going to give them that benefit.” I will admit that he is right in that regard. ”Besides, those humans don't deserve the satisfaction of fully seeing my face.”

The conversation got interrupted when a woman in black and red clothing showed up. My eyes caught wind of the dust powered ōdachi on her hip, and the Grimm mask on her face. “Raven Branwen.”

The woman known as Raven sat down across from us. “Adam Taurus. I’ve been looking forward to this meeting.”

Adam nodded, folding his hands on the table. “Agreed. So you wanted to discuss something that’ll help us?”

“Yes. You are a strong fighter, Mr. Taurus, I'm surprised to hear about your departure from the White Fang. You may think that you don’t need them, but you definitely need me.” Even with the mask on, I can hear the smirk in her voice. Confidence oozed from her, but that is understandable due to her position.

“Hmm. For someone wanting to work with me, you sure are secretive. Hiding behind a mask as big as that one.” He says that yet he’s the reason that the White Fang started to wear them in the first place.

“I find the irony of that statement amusing.” Back sassing Adam. The woman has guts and must be dangerous. Most who do that usually… well... “But, if that’ll make you feel better I’ll take off my mask.”

When she took her mask off my eyes widen. Adam looked surprised as well judging by his raised eyebrow. Besides the black hair, this woman was a striking resemblance to Yang. Then I remembered; Branwen was her uncle’s last name. This must be his sister, Yang’s estranged mother.

“Is something wrong Mr. Taurus? You look as if you've seen a ghost,” She looked at me and I felt something was off. “Your friend here does too.”

“It nothing. You … look like someone I have encountered.” Adam waved it off, but I knew that he was thinking the same thing that I was.

She shrugged and continued. “If you say so. Now, I know what you want and I am able to provide that help for you. But, you must help me get what I want.”

“And what is it that you want?”

“You know how we work. I heard of what happened on that dust train over a year ago. The Schnee’s have been a pain in my side for a while now, they've been ramping up security ever since that stunt you pulled. I want to know the best times to hit these dust deliveries, the amount of security, anything you can find. In return, I'll allow you to borrow some of my bandits for your plans. I expect to see you,” She looked at me again. “Both of you, weekly to see your plans. Deal?”

“Sounds good,” Adam said shaking her hand.

"Before I leave, I would like to talk to your friend here. If she's going help I want to know if she's capable and I' rather be alone with her.” Adam looked reluctant at first, but he got up and went outside the bar leaving us to talk alone.

“What do you want from me?” I asked, skeptical at her motives.

“Nothing, at least not yet. I actually have something for you,” She slid a piece of paper over to me. “Read it when you know Adam won't bother you. Actually, I recommend that. You do not want him to know about this. Good luck kitty cat, you're gonna need it.” She got up, placing the Grimm mask on her face before making her way out the back of the bar. I took the letter and hid it on my person before meeting Adam outside.

“What did she say?”

“She said that I will be of good use to her.”

“Good. I was afraid that things were going to be difficult. Let's go, I want something to eat.” Adam said. The letter seemed to burn against my skin as we walked.

* * *

*** Later That Night***

I finally got the chance to read the letter that Raven gave me. I still felt that there was something off about her; like her eyes didn’t show that of a merciless killer. The letter was not something that I expected.

_Dear Blake,_

_If you’re reading this, that means that my letter didn’t get taken by Adam. I hope it hasn’t, that would be bad. Anyway, I’m writing this to you because I heard about your situation and I want to help you. I wish that I could help you now... but I’m not strong enough to fight him, Blake, not yet anyway. but when I am we will be leaving together, and he will not be coming after us. The plan is already in motion. I wish I could tell you more now, but I can’t, I will in due time. We’re going to figure this out._

_Until Next Time,_

_Yang Xiao Long_

A letter from Yang. She wants to help me get away from Adam. I’d think I was dreaming if it weren’t for the real letter in my hand. I have to write her back. I hope that Raven will give it to her. I found it weird that she gave me the letter in the first place. Does this mean that she has Yang? Is she a prisoner like I am, or is she a bandit like them? Is she still the Yang I knew, or someone completely different? I have to find this out, but our next meeting isn’t for a week. It’ll give me time to think about what I want to say to her. I hid the letter in the one place I know Adam wouldn’t look before covering myself up and drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter. We'll get to see how Yang's doing in the bandit camp next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

* **One Week Later** *

Adam has finished discussing what he found with Raven and now we were alone to talk. After giving her the info she wanted, I asked her a question myself. “Why are you doing this?”

Raven smirked; bringing the cup of tea to her lips. “That’s a loaded question sweetheart. I’m gonna need you to be more specific.”

“Why are you helping me and Yang?”

Raven looked at me. “My daughter and I have a deal going on, something that’ll benefit both of us. I can’t discuss much more, I wouldn’t want to jeopardize things. Remember to keep out of the way until you’re needed.”

I nodded and handed her the letter. “Here. This is for Yang. I’ll try to get you whatever you need if it means my freedom.”

Raven stood up preparing to leave. “That’s excellent to hear. You look out for yourself Belladonna.”

We parted ways and left the bar. Adam seemed to have a negative aura surrounding him. When we got back to the house, I found out why.

Adam seemed a bit agitated as he sat there. “I don’t get why she wants to talk with you without me.” 

I held my arm, making sure to keep my distance. “She wants to make sure that I’m trustworthy.”

“I should be there then,” Adam started pacing back and forth. “Does she want you to join her?”

I looked at him shocked. “What? Adam, that’s insane.”

Adam stepped a little closer to me, causing me to shrink back a bit. “Because I won’t let her Blake. You’re mine, and mine only.”

“Adam,” I say grabbing his hands. “She didn’t try to recruit me. I’m here Adam, I’m not running. Not again.”

“How do I know for sure?”

I gave him an irritated look. “Are you serious? You have a damn electric tracker on me pretty much 24/7. Of course, I’m not going anywhere!”

“You know I do it out of love Blake.” That made me roll my eyes. I let go of his hand and stepped back.

“Fine. Are we… okay now?”

Adam nodded and took a seat in the chair he was in before. “Yes. You can go on now.”

I made my way to my room and laid down on my bed. My mind went to Yang and what she was going to do; what she was going to say if we meet face to face after all these months.

* * *

* **Yang's POV** *

I walk back to my quarters after doing some sparring with a couple of other bandits in the clan. It's weird to be a part of it, but I had to get answers and I knew that my mother would have them. She's not making it easy for me, but I knew that she wouldn't. I sat down and opened the letter Blake wrote for me.

_Dear Yang,_

_I'm so glad to hear from you after all these months. I thought that after I had ran away that you'd hate me; I deserve that hate, and I didn't want to leave you. I was afraid Yang, I still am. Adam has me held prisoner like some animal, I try to stay on his good side for the sake of my safety. I want my freedom back, I want my friends back. I only did this to protect my family… and Sun who stowed away on the boat I was on. I swear I didn’t invite him. Anyway, I hope that we can get through this plan without any issues. I better finish this in case Adam comes in here._

_Sincerely,_

_Blake Belladonna_

“Oh, man Blake.” I place the letter down. I have to get her out of there and get my revenge on Adam Taurus.

“Yang,” I turned to see my mother standing there. “There's word of some Grimm in the area. Come on.”

“Alright. I'll be out in a minute.” I inspect my arm, making sure that I have it loaded. It’s still weird to have it on, but I need it if I’m gonna get stuff done. Working with my estranged mother is also up there of weird occurrences. The woman left me and my father not to long after I was born. To think I was obsessed trying to find her for all these years. Now, I'm working with her bandit clan so that I could get information and help. What I didn't expect was finding Weiss locked up as a prisoner. I shake my head before leaving the temporary shelter provided for me and Weiss.

My mother stood outside waiting for me. “Got everything situated?”

I cocked my arm and Ember Celica. “Locked and loaded.”

She nodded and we both made our way onto the battlefield. Quite a few Beowolves and Ursai were around. I spotted a couple of Boarbatusk and Death Stalkers as well, but the bandits seemed to have those covered. I watched as my mother slice her way through a couple of Ursai. A Beowulf tried to jump me but it received a shotgun fist right in the middle of its face. It flew back a few feet but it wasn't dead; it growled as it stared me down.

“You're not gonna make this easy for me are you?” Then a few more of them showed up, circling me. “Nope. Alright, let's get this over with.”

I walk up to one of the Beowolves. I aim a kick to its leg before giving it a punch to its side and sweeping the leg before punching it into the ground. Another tries to swipe at me and I backflip out of the way before spin kicking it away. I backflip off of one and kick two away on the rebound, before punching the other in the face. I uppercut another before stepping on the foot of the alpha and kicked it away. I roundhouse kick the last beta as the alpha starts to get back up. I realize that both my arm and weapon are about empty and I have no time to reload. I back up as it starts charging me. I’m ready to strike when I bump into someone I turn and react quick enough to shoot an Ursa in the mouth. Noticing the lack of a Beowulf, I see the Grimm with a katana sticking out of its head. My gaze met my mother’s as she pulled her weapon out.

“Come with me. We need to talk.” My gaze shifts to Weiss. She gives me a nod and I returned one. I look back at my mother and usher her to go first. She rolls her eyes with a sigh before she starts walking. “Seventeen years and now you want to talk with me?” I couldn't help it. The woman has avoided me like the plague for nearly all my life.

“You know, an attitude like that doesn't make you very approachable.” I rolled my eyes at that. “I bet you know that very well, mom,” I can sense the smirk on her face.

The fact that she was acting so calm about this was starting to piss me off. I take a calming breath as my dad taught me before continuing. “What do you want to talk about? Couldn't it have waited until we were back at camp?”

She stopped walking and turned to look at me. “I didn't want us to be bothered. Now I must know, why is this girl so important to you? What's so special about her that made you jump head, or should I say arm first into a fight against a homicidal maniac like Adam Taurus?”

I clenched my fists, the robotic arm trembling slightly. The nerve of her asking me that. “Why do you care wha-”

“I didn't say that I cared. I just want to know why you were stupid enough to jump into a fight you weren't prepared or skilled enough for?”

“Well unlike you, who only cares about yourself, I cared about my teammates,” I chuckled bitterly. “I remind you so much of them, don't I? You probably saw that early and that's why you decided to leave. Couldn't handle the fact that I wasn't going to be like you.”

My mother glared at me intensely. “This isn't about me Yang. I made my decision for reasons you just won't understand. What you are doing is foolish, downright suicidal, you are not ready to fight Adam Taurus!”

I looked away from her. She, unfortunately, was right. Even with the training from Dad and the sparring, I do at the camp, I'm still no match for him. I looked at my mother in the eyes. “Fight me.”

She seemed taken back by that. “Excuse me?” 

I walked up to her a determined look on my face. “You said I wasn't ready to fight Adam Taurus. You both have similar weapons and probably fighting style, so do your job as a mother for once and freaking teach me something. You get your dust, I get my partner and redemption against Taurus.”

I back up and get into a fighting stance. My mother shakes her head with a sigh. She grips at the hilt of her sword, dust chamber turning. “I still think you are making a stupid mistake. But I'd rather not hear about Tai being in a depressed stupor because I allowed you to fight a losing battle and get killed. You want to train against me, then so be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the chapters from three years ago. Everything from this point on is new content, so I will be joining you on this journey as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, from this point on everything is new content so I'm on this journey with you all. Fight scenes aren't my strong suit so I apologize in advance.

Yang and Raven circled each other, their eyes never leaving each other. Yang attacked first, shooting herself closer to Raven and going for the punch. Raven sidestepped out of the way causing Yang to readjust and get back into a defensive stance.

"Assisted punch. Still predictable as ever. Try again." Raven said.

Yang glared at her mother. She remembered what her father said about how her mother fights. She kept this in mind as she calculated her next attack. This time, she decided to charge and jump at Raven. Raven jumped back but remained in her stance, hand still gripping the hilt of her weapon.

"Charging a katana fighter. Smarter, but there's still a problem with that too. If your opponent is quick they can unsheathe and slice you. Whether or not they kill you depends on if you were stupid enough to use your semblance."

"So, you're not fast enough for my attack?" Yang asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh no, I am. I just didn't want to destroy your little toy. You need it after all." Raven said smirking causing Yang to roll her eyes.

"How generous."

"Alright. Enough playing around. You're not going to learn anything if I keep toying with you."

Raven shot her sword up into the air. She charged at Yang while she was distracted and kicked her, catching the sword as it came down. She didn't give her room to breathe as she charged her again with a flurry of strikes and backflipping before Yang could land a punch on her. Yang started to shoot at Raven who blocked them with an ice dust blade before running at her daughter. Yang got into a defensive stance as Raven started attacking again. Yang waited for an opening before striking Raven's sword causing it to embed into the ground. She took the quick moment to kick Raven away, this time not letting her get room to attack. Raven jumped back to avoid her daughter's attacks.

"What's the matter? Can't fight without your weapon?" Yang asked as they started to engage in hand to hand combat.

  
"Of course I can. You're not the only one who trained with Tai." Raven said with a knee to her daughter's face before kicking her in the gut causing her to crash into a tree.

 _What the hell? Where did that strength come from_? Yang thought.

She then saw her mother disappear into a tree. Her eyes scanned the trees for a glance of red. Suddenly, Yang grunted as she was hit from behind. Her mother disappeared again when she turned around. It seemed no matter how quick she tried to see the next attack her mother was just a bit faster. And frankly, it was pissing her off.

  
"Stop running and fight me!" Yang growled. She started to unleash shots into the trees in hopes to draw Raven out. Yang could start to feel her semblance activate but before she could she sensed her mother coming from behind her. Before she could react she caught a boot to the chest which brought her to the ground.

Raven leaned down and looked her daughter in the eye, a foot still planted on her chest. "I'm in plain sight now, Yang. What will you do about it?"

  
Yang panted heavily. She went to grab her mother's ankle, but the heel digging in her chest told her that was a bad idea. Raven nodded and removed her foot from Yang's chest. Yang got herself off the ground and brushed the dust off of her. "Well, that didn't go as I had hoped it would."

  
"If you believed that you were going to beat me then you are more foolish than I thought."

"Hey! I never assumed I'd beat you, you've been at this way longer than I have. I just didn't think it would be that one-sided." Yang said.

"That's your problem, Yang. You're not thinking, and when you are you're too slow. Your focus is terrible too." Raven said.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you were paying attention, you would've noticed the sound of my semblance activating. I was in your line of vision after every attack and was using my semblance to get behind you every time. And maybe if you weren't blinded by rage you would've noticed this."

Raven moved out of the way and behind her was her sword. Raven never grabbed it after Yang put it in the ground, meaning Raven beat her with just skill alone.

"Keep your damn emotions in check and maybe you won't be taken out so easily."

Yang clenched her fist and glared at the ground as she followed her mother back to the camp. When she arrived at the tent she and Weiss shared she went to her bed, unloaded her arm and weapon, and sat down. Before she left home her father had taught her the ways of meditation. Honestly, the only time she did it outside of training was whenever she had a nightmare about him. Yang shook her head to get that mental image out before it manifested. Yang stayed in her meditative state until she heard the flap to her tent open. She opened an eye and saw Weiss coming in, she had a couple of plates of food in her hands.

"Oh, hey Weiss."

"Hello, Yang. Am I bothering you?" Weiss asked. She plates down on the small table before sitting down.

"No, I was about done anyway. Thanks for bringing dinner." Yang got up and sat beside Weiss.

"I figured you'd want something. Do you... want to talk about what happened?"

"Just you're typical dysfunctional family bonding. She's... just what I'd expect she'd be, but also different. I feel like I can't trust her, but at the same time, she's the only one who truly understands. I know, it doesn't make sense."

"I don't know. It sort of does," Weiss said, pouring a glass of tea. Her eyebrows furrowed. "That's kind of how I felt about Blake at first. Neither of us really gave a good first impression on each other and becoming teammates probably was just as hard to take for her as it was for me. But after a while, I got to know her and she is different than I initially thought. Not fully, but you know. Maybe you'll have that with your mother."

"And if she's even worse?" Yang asked.

"Well, you did say that you wanted to learn more about your mother. Whether it's better or worst at least you learned something." Yang nodded. She turned her attention back to her food. "By the way. I kind of snuck us something good from the food tent."

Yang saw the flap of the tent move slightly before a tiny knight summon came up to Weiss holding a plate with some sliced cake on it.

Yang chuckled. "And here I thought I was the daughter of a bandit."

Weiss smirked handing a slice to Yang. "I used to do this all the time. Well, it wasn't my idea at first, but when my father would send me or Winter to bed without dessert my butler, Klien would sneak it to us behind my father's back."

"Heh. I guess you've always been Weiss Schnee the rebel."

"And don't you forget it, Xiao Long."

* * *

"What's the plan for tonight?" Blake asked. She and Adam had to collect more intel for Raven. Word was that this next dust shipment is big so they couldn't mess this up.

"There's supposed to be a meeting at the location where the dust will be dropped off first. Seems they're expecting someone to come and steal it," Adam said. He had Wilt and Blush on his hip and Gambol Shroud strapped to his back. Ever since her capture, she was not allowed to have possession of her weapon without his permission. It bothered her to no end. Weapons are attached to a person's aura and him holding it made her feel like he was touching a piece of her soul, and not in the way that used to make her happy. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

Blake nodded before pulling on her hood and following Adam out the door. She expected to continue her path of being a huntress so she wanted to make sure that nobody would recognize her. The outskirts of Mistral are sketchy at night. If people believed that the White Fang was a bunch of liars, thieves, and murders then they've never walked the streets of Mistral at night. One misstep could mean the difference between life and death.

One thing Blake is grateful for is that Adam taught her how to fight without her weapon years ago just in case she was ever in a bind without it. Does she feel more comfortable fighting with Gambol; absolutely, but at least she's not completely defenseless like Adam would be without his. A secret that only the two of them know.

"Blake," Blake was brought out of her thoughts. She looked and saw the warehouse. It was heavily guarded by Mistrali police so getting in might not be so easy, and if they manage to do it hopefully getting out will be the same. "Follow me. We can get in from the roof."

The climb up the massive building was quite a feat but they managed to do so without drawing attention to themselves. After making their way inside and perching on a ledge Adam handed Blake a pair of binoculars. Faunus may be able to see in the dark and far distances but that doesn't mean a little help can't hurt.

"What do you see?" Adam asked.

"At the very least there are twenty armed guards. In the back office, there's a man in a suit, probably the supervisor in charge of receiving the shipment. There's a computer back there too, possibly too far away to be hacked from here if it even can be hacked from a distance. I might have to go and do it manually." Blake said.

"Think you can manage that?"

"I've disrupted Atlesian comms on missions we've done before, Adam. I'm sure Mistral's will be easier, though you need to stay close so that the belt doesn't go off while I work."

Adam smirked. "I knew you still had it, Blake." Adam handed her his scroll and they started to make their way over to the office while staying in the shadows. When they got over the office, Blake dropped down onto the lower perch as Adam stayed up top. She watched as the supervisor walked out of the door and blocked it before it closed before slipping in. She saw the computer she needed and got to work.

 _Okay. It's been a while but I think I can still manage this_. Blake thought as she started hacking into the system. She was hoping that it would have information on other possible locations this shipment could be going. The download got to about 99% when an alarm started to go off. They must've had extra security on the files. Blake force completed the download and unplugged the scroll. She turned around at the sound of a door opening. I giant security guard burst in with an equally large weapon and pointed it at Blake.

"Oh shi-" Blake said before she was blasted out of the office. She got up and saw that she was surrounded.

 _This is bad. If Adam gets to any of these people, they will die. I can't use my semblance either if I want to keep my identity a secret. I'll have to humanely take out as many as possible to prevent that._ Blake thought.

"Don't let her escape!" The supervisor said.

Blake watched as some of the guards started to rush at her. When they got close enough to her she jumped off of the chest of one and kicked another in the head knocking them out. Blake had to backflip out of the way of one of their attacks. Suddenly the lights went out and Blake heard a whistle. When she looked in that direction she saw Gambol Shroud flying towards her. In the shadows, she was in her element. Blake transformed Gambol into its gun mode and started shooting. She aimed to incapacitate, not kill so after every shot she would make sure to knock them out. She knew she wouldn't be able to save everyone and as much as that bothered her it was better than all of them being dead. Blake saw Adam jumping into the fight, she had to be faster. It seems that she underestimated the number of people that were there. She already counted seven people that she knocked out and at least five more she had incapacitated. Adam had taken out quite a few himself.

She was distracted by the lights coming back on, making Blake not react fast enough to the hulking mass of man coming up behind her and battering ramming her so hard she flew across the room. Blake groaned as she got up, she saw the man staring her down. All she knew was that her aura was nearly broken, Gambol was where she was last standing and Adam had decided to hop into the rafters after taking out all of his opponents. Blake looked to the ground and glared; he was testing her. That anger brought on a surge of adrenaline she felt she needed. Her eyes caught wind of a bat dropped by one of the guards. Blake started to run at the man and he did the same. She grabbed the bat on the way dodging the cannoning ram shots she got closer. Blake slid between his leg when he swung at her before swinging the bat in the back of his head with all the strength she could muster, which was enough to knock the big man down. Blake panted hard as she dropped the bat, she grabbed Gambol Shroud before making her way to where Adam was waiting for her.

"Can't you do anything right?" Adam asked. Blake glared before handing Gambol back to him and started walking. "Honestly, Blake. All you had to do was go in and get the files and somehow you got the entire force there on us," Blake kept walking, gritting her teeth. Adam grabbed her wrist. "Listen to me when I talk to you!"

Blake yanked her arm away and stared him in the face. "I did NOT screw this up, Adam," Blake growled. "In fact, I did more than I was supposed to do," Blake tossed the scroll at him. "It's all there, Adam. All the information needed about the upcoming deliveries for this shipment. I even installed a back door just in case they decide to change it up. We'll still have access to the database remotely."

Adam looked at Blake. His expression changed from annoyed to amused. "Are you angry at me, Blake?" Blake stood there silently. She was so on edge that even him getting into her personal space didn't make her flinch. "Are you going to do something about it?" Adam snarled.

"I'm angry, not suicidal," Blake sighed. "Please, Adam. Can we just go home?"

Adam grinned at her submission. "Of course we can."

Blake was grateful for once to return. As she made her way towards the room Adam stopped her. "Blake?"

"Yes?"

"While it could have been better, it was great seeing you got that fire back you had back then. There may be hope for you, for us yet, my love."

Blake said nothing as she got to the room and closed the door. As she changed for bed she noticed something that she didn't notice before. She didn't get electrocuted when she and Adam got separated past the distance the belt allowed. She quickly undid the belt, her eyes widened when she looked at it. She noticed there was no source of power in it.

_The belt... it broke!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've never really seen Raven use her semblance in combat so I figured the idea of using it to get behind people she has linked would be a cool way to fight. Also, I had to incorporate Blake's hacker abilities she talked about in V6.


End file.
